


[Podfic] But WERESWANS

by lazulisong, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swans, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>swan song: Steve Rogers is not a werewolf, and Sam is a little jealous.</p>
<p>nesting for beginners: "Well, Sam," said Steve seriously, "When one swan takes a shine to another swan, sometimes they decide to build a nest. And then they do a very special dance. And then in a little while, one of them lays eggs! And the two of them take care of the eggs and in a little while, the eggs hatch and they have babies! It's the miracle of life, Sam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] But WERESWANS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [swan song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293394) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 
  * Inspired by [nesting for beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356181) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**swan song**  
Length: 00:03:09  
Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/swan%20song.mp3) (2.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/swan%20song.m4b) (1.5 MB)   
Streaming: 

**nesting for beginners**  
Length: 00:07:12  
Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/nesting%20for%20beginners.mp3) (6.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/nesting%20for%20beginners.m4b) (3.2 MB)   
Streaming: 

**Complete series**  
Length: 00:10:07  
Right click to Save As: [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/but%20WERESWANS.m4b) (4.5 MB) 


End file.
